The Campaign
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: 6x9 or ZM x LN. Zechs begins a campaign to become one of Mars first senators as Noin begins to become HeadMinistress at a Mars high school. How will they survive under the limelight and days apart?


****

The Campaign

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

Chapter 1

I, Millilardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft looked straigt into the mirror in front of me. Although part of the once proud aristocracy and but still a owner of a high salary, the room I had was miniumal...a bed, a dresser, a closet, a couple of chairs and a desk. This kind of decor suites me fine, as well as my lover. Today, I'm dressed in a pair of black slacks, white shirt and a black vest matched with a pair of black dress shoes. My long platinum blonde bangs covers part of my face as the rest of my long, flaxen is behind my ears and down my back. At 6'1, I pretty much towered everyone--even my own best friend and lover. 

Since the start of the Mars Terra-Forming Project, people have started pouring in--much like the people did when there was the American West a few hundred years ago. Once one section of the project was done--another section was started and several towns and cities were spotted across the red planet. In a matter of 2 years, the Mars Terra-Forming Project was renamed to the Mars Colony, effective after the elections of the colony's first senators. Many people throughout the colony seem to want me to run as a senator--representing them in the still young government of the Earth Sphere United Nations. 'What can be better than two Peacecrafts leading the people during peacetime?' Was the logic of many Mars residents, not caring about the past of one of their most famous residents. Not to be one who sat down and did nothing, I decided to do something about their request. So, today I am going to announce my intention to run for one of two positions as Mars Colony Senator. I feel, that the chance to re-begin the steps left by my father--the former King Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. I sighed, as I looked away from the mirror and looked at the window which showed the beautiful but still mainly harsh Mars landscape.

Suddenly a soft knock sounded from the door. "Come in." I said before hearing the soft steps on the plush carpet and the smell of lilacs in the air. It was my love--and the sunshine of my life--Lucrezia Noin. At 5'4--Noin is beautiful as she is short. Just don't talk about her height--she maybe small, but Noin can do many things taller people do and more. She can even love me unconditionally--something a lot of people can't do--one of the things that she and my younger sister, Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft share.

"Zechs...you look great as always." Noin said softly as she stepped between me and the mirror. Zechs looked down to focus on his lover. Her raven hair was cut just above her shoulders and most of it pushed behind her ear--leaving her long bangs to cover half of her face. Today she's wearing a blue blouse and a blue skirt--and her feet were covered by 2-inch heels, making her just slightly taller than normal. Usually, she wears a either a black skirt or a pair of black slacks, a white blouse, a pair of black flats and a blazer--her self-imposed uniform for herself as a teacher and incoming Headmistress of Terrastia Academy. The first year of the terra-forming project, Noin helped not only me but many colonist with multiple tasks, often ignoring my advice to slow down and focus on one task. This past year, she volunteered to teach at Terrastia--and with my blessings as well as others--and do most of the paperwork dealing with the colony. When the school year starts next month, she will be the Headmistress of the largest high school in Mars. However with her prudence streak she decided to leave it up to herself to personally teach both classes of Astrophysics. Both of them!! But anyway...back to the present.

"It is you who always look great, Noin." I replied, taking one of her hands and kissed it softly.

"Zechs..." Noin said softly, as I pushed her closer to my body. "You're due to come out in--"

"Ssh...I know." I replied, before cutting her off by kissing her lips softly.

"Are you nervous?" Noin asked. "I'm not sure how you can stand these things."

"Neither do I." I replied, back before hearing her soft laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You always say that but yet--deep inside you know you can stand these things way better than anyone else." Noin replied. I let a little smirk come across my face as I push Noin tighter to my body.

"How about I skip this press conference, and spend the time we would be spending there in here--just the two of us?" I replied. "They can entertain themselves downstairs in the media room." 

"Millilardo Peacecraft!" Noin said in mock anger before turning to seriousness. "Always the gentleman, mm?"

"Well...yes." I replied, before Noin lightly pushed me to my bed and her landing on top of me. Together we laughed on the bed before we heard a knock on the door. It was one of the colonists who decided to help out with the conference. We slowly got off the bed and straightened our clothes before leaving my room for the media room downstairs. As we walked down the stairs and down the hallway, I could hear several of the residents showing several signs of encouragement--before we reached the door, I held on to Noin's hand tightly before letting go as the lightbulbs flashed brightly in our eyes. Noin took the seat to my right and I stood up in the podium. I took one look at my speech and then looked up to the crowd that was filled with news reporters around the Earth Sphere and even some top members of the Mars Colony. 

"Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, in two months not only would Mars have an official name change--but also have the chance to have 2 senators to represent the whole colony to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. When it was announced a few weeks ago by Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlian-Peacecraft, I was thrilled. I was also thrilled with several recommendations that came with that announcement.

"Several residents all over our colony have wished for me to run--and everytime I have deign to agree. Last week, I had a long talk not only with myself, but with those close to me. And I have had a change of heart--Today I'm announcing my candidacy for Mars Colony Senator." When I said that, the whole room erupted with applause and cheers. "I'm thrilled that so many of you fell that I deserve a second chance to help with peace. I would like to say that even the minutest colonist can help out--just one vote in two months can help not only the colony--but our on-going peace process. In closing, I hope to see a great turn-out in the polls. Questions are welcomed at this time." I finished saying as I take a large breath of air. Most of the questions were luckily about my short campaign. Although all of my competetors had a good month and half head start on me, I'm not worried. Noin got up for a second and came back with a tall glass of water for me.

"Mr. Peacecraft--what is your relationship with Miss Noin?" One reporter asked. The room came quiet as I calmly drank my glass. I looked at Noin who also looked serene. Noin got up to the podium and looked at me. She gave me a large smile, and I smiled back. "I'm not sure what so say." I whispered softly to her.

"You can go head and say it. I'm not going to be taken by angels or anything." Noin replied just as soft. Her smile brighten as I took the question.

"Our relationship is best friends--" I replied, as reporters smiled and started to write. "--as well as lovers. We have been lovers for the past two years, and best friends nearly half our lives." The reporters dropped their jaws and reacted quickly and clapped their hands. "I ask that all of the media leave Noin out of your articles unless you have our permission."

The reporters agreed and with that no more questions came out and the conference was adjuourned. As we walked down the hallway, I unbuttoned my vest, and the first few buttons on my shirt. Noin took some of her buttons of her blouse and took of her shoes. "I feel so refreshed." Noin replied as she dropped her shoes into the closet near the front door. "How can you stand the limelight so gracefully?" She asked.

"It's in my blood, I guess." I smirked a little. "Besides, if I'm elected--you would have to get used to the publicity as well." The look of suprised on her face was priceless--but the kiss Igave her immediately was even more priceless.

"Zechs..." Noin said into my lips. "Please...not...now...we...still...have...company..." She said, stopping at each word as I kissed her deeper and deeper.

"Mr. Peacecraft--your sister is on the vidphone." One of the newer volunteers said, interrupting the long kiss between Noin and I. I turned around and looked at the volunteer.

"Thanks..." I started looking at his badge. "Edward--I'll be there in a second."

"Yes sir." And with that, the volunteer disappeared to do something else.

"Well...Zechs. Go head and talk to Relena--and don't forget to tell her I said hi and I send my love." Noin replied. "I'll be in the study."

"Very well, Lucrezia--we're not finished, so hold on to that." I replied, as I walk to the direction of the vidphone. Once there, I took a seat and looked at my baby sister. 

"So..you're running for Mars Senator? I'm thrilled, Zechs." Relena started. "So...need any pointers? You know like...how to communicate with others when they get on your nerves?" She smirked, close to giggles. I gave her a stare, which made her laugh even more. "But really, I'm glad that you're thinking about stepping into the policitical scene. It's about time." 

"Well...you know how I can be." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "What brings me the pleasure of your phone call?"

"I just felt like talking to someone and you're the first person I thought about. I've been having trouble lately..." She started. I nodded and listened to her dilemna in daily life. I gave her one of my stories when I was struggling at her age with something else. Seeing how that helped her, we went on to talk about other things, including her usual question about visiting Earth. Although the house was still in midst of the bustle from clearing up the media room from the conference, time seem to stay still as Relena and I talked about normal things--which ranged from teasing each other to crazy ideas. 


End file.
